


New Year!

by SilentHowling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Strawberry cake, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentHowling/pseuds/SilentHowling
Summary: Kirkland,Clear your schedule for tonight. I know you have it off.I have something planned.WeisLux decides to give Ollie the best New Years gift of all. Himself.





	New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for New Years and posted it on tumblr. And mleh, might as well post it here XD Trying to keep fanfics off my tumblr after all.
> 
> But it's the Strawberry Cake ship that everyone loves. Well should love. It's cute.

The small note on his desk stopped him in his tracks, his tired brain trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Once it did click he put down the paperwork he’d been carrying before picking up the piece of paper and reading it.

_Kirkland,_

_Clear your schedule for tonight. I know you have it off._

_I have something planned._

_Weis_

Oliver sighed, placing the note back down, not surprised at all by who gave it and also by the directness of it. He was far too tired and much too busy to think about what his friend could possibly be planning. But knowing Jean, he wouldn’t get any answers until he arrived. So until then he’d just get stuck into his ever increasing paperwork. He always swore that the paperwork lived to spite him, never decreasing enough to make a dent in his pile.

Sitting down at his desk, he began the monotonous and repetitive work, only slowing down when there was something that he had to read. His office was nearly silent, the fan he’d placed in the corner of the room the only object making noise which was much appreciated. It was easier to work in absolute silence after all.

As he continued to work, he felt the days of non-stop work creeping up on him and it was soon becoming a fight to keep his eyes open. Every time he tried to focus on the paper, his eyes would begin to droop. And every time he forced them open, he’d lose his train of thought. A sudden thud and sore forehead soon left him a bit more awake and he sighed.  _A quick power nap should give me what I need to get through this. Just five minutes of resting my eyes and then I’ll get back to work_.

——

The sun was beginning to set by the time Jean arrived at the hospital, and by the time he decided to go inside and search for Oliver himself, it had set completely. He knew that by being a doctor, Oliver would rarely finish on time, but normally he would let him know in advance rather than keep him waiting. He did pride himself on being punctual after all.

The hospital interior was just like it always was; a scarily clean white and smelling of anaesthetic. Jean quickly flagged down the nearest staff member he recognized, knowing they’d just instantly point him in the right direction and let him through.

“Where’s Doctor Kirk–” He didn’t even get to finish his question before the nurse smiled and pointed towards the offices, “He’s in his office last I saw. Should still be there.”

“Thanks.” He smiled and waved before turning around and walking the familiar path.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive, as it hadn’t been all that long ago he’d done this, and he knocked on the closed door to be polite. Not hearing a response he frowned and grew a little concerned. Had something happened? Had Oliver finished and left already?

Jean quickly placed a hand on the door and slowly opened it, cringing when it creaked, before letting it swing open entirely. The light inside the office was still on, but he couldn’t see the doctor anywhere inside which caused his initial worry to increase a little. He walked into the office and shut the door behind him, figuring that if the light was on, Oliver was still around, but just working. Probably on a last minute patient issue knowing him.

However when he got close enough to the desk, he saw a wisp of strawberry blond hair peeking from the side, “Kirkland?” His voice was raised in concern and he peeked around the side more to see Oliver sprawled across the ground, “Kirkland!”

He rushed to the fallen doctor’s side and crouched beside him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. Jean’s worry had skyrocketed now and he was suddenly unsure of what to do in the current situation. He was about to call for someone to help when he felt Oliver move underneath him and he turned back in surprise, watching the other man let out a yawn and blink his eyes open.

It was then Jean realized what had happened and his eye twitched slightly. Oliver had clearly fallen asleep at his desk and leaned too far, causing him to fall to the floor.

“Oliver Kirkland! How dare you scare me like that!” He couldn’t help but shout out, grabbing underneath the doctor’s shoulders and forcing him upright.

“Wait, what? Weis? What are you doing here?” Oliver’s eyes widened as he was forcefully sat up and he glanced over his shoulder in surprise, trying to recall what had led to this situation.

“I came to pick you up! Remember? I left a note after all so no excuses! And then I come into your office because you are  _late_  and I find you on the floor!”

“Oh…” Oliver blinked a couple of times, starting to recall what was going on and he looked up to his desk before standing up and searching for the note, “I do remember, but you are early? I only closed my eyes for a few minutes.”

Jean raised an eyebrow and pointed to the clock in the office with a smile, “Might want to check the time there. You are definitely late.”

A quick glance at the clock did indeed show that it was far past time to leave and Oliver couldn’t help the flush that adorned his face before he pushed Jean out of his office, “Go wait outside and I’ll be be down as quick as I can!”

——

Twenty minutes later and the two friends were walking up a dirt path, Jean clearly knowing where they were going while Oliver had no clue, but followed along meekly. He was still quite tired, but his lack of enthusiasm didn’t seem to deter his excited companion.

“Here we are!” Jean exclaimed happily, falling back into step with Oliver and gesturing in front of them.

The two of them were on a hill that overlooked a part of the city, a small sapling planted in the center that would one day be a tree. Jean happily walked over and threw down the blanket he’d been carrying, taking care to smooth out any creases in it before sitting on it, “Come on already! Stop standing there!”

Oliver broke out of his thoughts and nodded before sitting on the blanket, only getting a few moments to settle before a sandwich was shoved in his face. He threw a quick glare at Jean’s sheepish expression, but still took the food, unwrapping and biting into it. “It’s good.”

“I should hope so!” Despite the scolding tone, there was a smile on Jean’s face as he took his own food and shifted to lie on his stomach.

Silence descended over the two, but it was a silence that wasn’t awkward. It was instead enjoyable and peaceful. After eating, Oliver had moved the bag out of the way and joined Jean on the ground. The grass underneath the blanket was soft and pleasant to lie on and he couldn’t help but smile appreciatively. He didn’t really understand why his friend had decided to bring him here, but he wasn’t going to complain. He loved his work and his job of course, but he also enjoyed a bit of time in a nice quiet place.

Oliver rested his head against the blanket and closed his eyes for a moment to savour the peace. But just like the situation in his office, he was soon asleep again, just far too tired to stay awake any longer.

Feeling something lean against him, Jean’s eyes widened and he turned to look at his friend, eyes closed in sleep and looking relaxed and peaceful. He gave a smile and looked thoughtful for a moment.  _Five… four… three… two… one!_  On signal, fireworks went off, lighting up the sky as the clock passed midnight of the previous year and into the new one. It was on this time that Jean leaned over and pressed his lips to Oliver’s hair.

It was time to see what the new year would bring the both of them.


End file.
